Bashin Episode 32
The thirty-second episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin. Hayami wonders if she needs to let go of Bashin, when he'd rather spend time with his friends than her. Summary After doing laundry, Hayami thinks about how much Bashin has become like her husband, Touha. She wonders what Touha is doing right now, and why he hasn't even sent a letter. Once Bashin comes home from school, ignoring his mother, he says hello for Aibou and starts thinking about dinner. After eating, he rushes to his room, concerned about finding a way to beat Seven's blue deck. Hayami is upset about Bashin's behavior, and looks at the calendar. The 19th is circled. While Bashin plans out his new deck, Aibou, who noticed that Hayami was acting strangely, tries to bring up the subject. Soon, Hayami comes to the room, asking Bashin if he wants to go shopping for new sneakers. Bashin shoots down the idea. Hayami then mentions that for dinner, she's making her "eel and pork cutlet special." Bashin tells her he's too busy to eat. Hayami goes down to wash dishes, further convinced that Bashin is turning out the same as Touha. She's so worked up that she breaks a dish, and Aibou notices that she was crying. When Bashin finally comes downstairs, he finds that his mother left him a letter. She says that she's leaving to give him some space. Hayami went out driving, and Aibou came along. Bashin isn't too concerned at first, until he realizes it's the anniversary of his parents wedding, and the eel and pork cutlet special was his father's favorite food. Hayami is out by the docks, standing in the rain. There, Number Nine finds her. Aibou is disturbed to see this. Number Nine takes Hayami inside his yacht, and gives her a change of clothes. He starts flattering her, and offers her food. Bashin heads to the Battle Spirits Center, to see if Striker or Meganeko saw his mother. Since they didn't, he heads off, saying that the battles can wait. Aibou, who got into the yacht, goes into the kitchen area. He starts to ruin all the food. Eventually though, the chefs discover him, forcing Aibou to run. Of course, once the food is delivered, it looks horrible. Number Nine sends it back, saying that he'll only accept food that can match Hayami's beauty. In Battle Spirits terms, he says that would be like comparing Foger to The GiantHero Titus. Hayami thinks she doesn't deserve all this flattery, because she's been lonely for so long. However, Number Nine thinks that maybe this was fate. He invites her to dance with him. Aibou is further freaked out. While they dance, Number Nine asks Hayami what made her so sad. She begins to talk about Bashin. Nine says that she should forget about that, and tries to kiss her. However, Aibou then starts singing, terribly, over the speaker system, interrupting the moment. Hayami realizes it's him when the chefs start shouting about a mouse. Hayami leaves after that, thanking Number Nine. Nine tells her that he could make her happier than anyone. Hayami asks him if he'd like to try her eel and pork cutlet special. Nine finds that a little weird. Hayami returns to her taxi, and apologizes to Papa Navi. She compliments Aibou on his singing. Aibou tries to cover up the fact that he can talk, but Hayami says she knew a long time ago, from hearing him and Bashin argue. She thanks Aibou for making her happy. However, she realizes one problem. She still hasn't had anything to eat. Once Hayami gets home, she finds a letter from Bashin, which says that he'll go sneaker shopping with her. This makes her feel a lot better. Once Bashin gets home, he apologizes to her, and she hugs him. When Bashin and his mother finally go sneaker shopping, they stop at a clothes store first, where Hayami fights to win an outfit she wants. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment Hybrid decks are discussed. For example, there are red cards can destroy nexuses, and blue cards to restore them. Episode Cast Toppa Bashin- Mutsumi Tamura Striker- Ryosuke Sakamaki Meganeko- Akemi Kanda Mama- Akiko Kimura Aibou- Rie Nakagawa Papa Navi- Tomoyuki Shimura Number Nine- Taiten Kusunoki Chef- Hiroaki Ishikawa Subordinate- Taketora Sailor- Masataka Sawada Main Staff Script: Yuuichi Nomura Storyboard: Yamato Han Episode Director: Akiko Honda Animation Director: Satoshi Nishimura Trivia *This is a rare episode that does not include a battle *Starting from this episode, Hayami Bashin is voiced by Akiko Kimura rather than Tomoko Kawakami, due to her health. *April 19th is shown to be the date of Bashin's parents' wedding anniversary. That was also the airdate of the episode. *Number Nine's real name is revealed to be Kyuusaku Kujou. Category:Episodes: Shounen Toppa Bashin